True Art: A Sasori Love Story One Shot
by sacrificing-sporks
Summary: What would happen,if when Sasori,Itachi and Kisame went to recruit Deidara, they find he has a little sister? Emiko. A bright, cheerful girl who is thrown into the Akatsuki world...though they all love her. But what about Sasori? Is there something more?


True Art

As the sun started setting, and the moon was becoming visible, a small girl peered around a pillar to look for her brother. Her eyes widened as she saw him walking off with three people in black cloaks with red clouds on them. This couldn't be happening, her brother was leaving her? Emiko ran after her blonde brother and grabbed the sleeve of his kimono. "Dei-Nii…where are you going? Are you leaving…?" She asked, her blonde hair falling into her face, just as her brother's did. The blonde boy tensed for a minute and turned around, slowly facing his baby sister. He was 12…she was 9. Deidara's face saddened at the sight of his sister, tears present, ready to fall. His eyes narrowed and looked to the cloaked men. "I'm bringing her, un. Either that, or I'm not going with you guys." He said, his voice stern, daring them to say anything. The shortest out of them, and also the fattest, little did Deidara know it was a puppet at the time, said, "Fine. Leader-Sama may make her go on missions as she gets older-"

"No! I'll take all of the things he wants Emiko to do, un! I don't want her in harm's way…" Deidara said, picking up his small sister. She immediately reacted by tightly throwing her small arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest. These guys scared her…and even though her brother was an assassin at the moment, the thought of him joining a criminal organization…she didn't want him to leave. The man with the red eyes glanced down at the short, fat one, "Sasori…Leader-Sama is waiting. Let us go…" He said, before turning away and walking out the door. Sasori looked to the blonde siblings, he face expressionless…you couldn't even see his face! "Come. I hate making people wait." He said, following the red-eyed man and the other who had already left. Deidara looked at Emiko, a small smile on his face, "Emiko…I'm not leaving you…don't worry. I'll keep you safe, un." Emiko nodded, closing her eyes and drifting off into sleep as Deidara made his way after the men, onto the new home of the siblings.

When Emiko awoke, it was morning and she was in a place she had never seen. She looked around only to see that her brother wasn't there. She panicked and quickly got out of the bed she was in, scrambling to her feet. "Dei-Nii?! Dei-Nii where are you?!" She yelled, looking around, scared out of her mind. Suddenly the door opened and her body froze. Who was it? One of the people that took Dei away from her? She felt arms around her and a voice quietly say, "Emi…it's alright. I'm right here…I just had to go talk to the Leader…" Emiko turned to the voice and there stood Deidara. She shakily exhaled, glad that her brother hadn't left her. "Don't leave me…please." She quietly said, gripping the back of his shirt…no, what was this? He had the same outfit as the three that brought them here, so she was gripping a cloak. Deidara smiled and gently stroked the little girl's hair. "Emiko, I'm not leaving you, un. I already told you that. You're too important to me, un." He said, as Emiko looked up at him. If you looked up the word innocence, you would see this little girl's picture.

Emiko nodded and asked, "But Nii-San…where are we? We went with the cloaked men…I can tell cause of what you are wearing." Deidara blinked and looked down. He had forgotten that he had put the cloak on. He shook his head and kneeled to be at eye level with his sister. "Yeah, we went with them, but you aren't going to have to do anything. I want you to just enjoy being young, un. So be happy and smile for all of us." He said, patting her head. "All…of us?" She asked, tilting her head at an angle. Deidara nodded and held up nine fingers, "We now have nine more people in our family, un. So you should try and make them all happy." He said, knowing his little sister would want to meet them all. Emiko's eyes sparkled and she nodded eagerly. "When can I meet everyone, Nii-San?" She asked, looking around. Deidara chuckled a bit and said, "If you want, you can start to meet them now, un." Emiko looked up at her blonde brother, a huge smile across her face. "Let's go! I wanna meet everyone! I want them all to know that we're here!" She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door.

Once they got outside the room, Emiko stopped. She didn't know where to go, she had never seen this place before. Deidara sighed and started walking toward the makeshift living room. Wide eyed, Emiko looked around, just searching for the first person she could lay eyes on. That person would be one of them men that came for her brother, the one with red eyes. She let go of Deidara's hand and ran over to the man. "Hi there sir! I'm Emiko, Deidara-Nii's little sister! What's your name?" She asked, looking up at him, curious. The man blinked, and Emiko noticed the lines below his eyes…maybe he was going blind…? What a horrible thought. "I'm Itachi. You sure are a very energetic child." He said, placing a hand on her head. Emiko giggled and looked over at Deidara. "His name is Itachi! I'm going to call you…Ita-Nii…is that okay?" She asked, looking back up at Itachi. His mouth was open slightly, as if he was taken aback by her question, but he just shook his head. "That's fine, just don'[t be getting in the way when we have things to attend to." He said, and at this, Emiko's smile widened even more. She hugged his leg and said, "Thank you Ita-Nii!" Once again, Itachi just blinked and looked down at the small girl. "Don't you have others to meet?" He asked.

Emiko let go and looked over to Deidara, "That's right! Nii-San! Let's go find more people!" She said, running back to her brother. As they left in search of more members, Itachi smiled a little, "She reminds me of Sasuke when he was little." He said, before walking off to his room. The next person the two came across was a white haired man and a guy covered in what looked to be stitches. Emiko's mouth dropped, they were weird looking. That didn't matter, she made her way over to them, Deidara close behind. "Hi there!" She said, waving her hand to the two. The guy with stitches glanced down at her and looked to Deidara. "Who the heel is this?" The white haired man asked, bending down to look at Emiko at eye level. Deidara glanced at Emiko and looked to the stitch guy. "This is my little sister Emiko. Emi, this is Kakuzu and Hidan." He said, pointing to each in turn. Emiko looked at Hidan and smiled, "It's very nice to meet you Hidan-San…Kaku-San." She said. Hidan blinked and looked at Kakuzu. "_Kaku-San?_ Nice name…" He said, laughing a bit. That got him a smack upside the head with a briefcase from Kakuzu. Emiko giggled as Kakuzu knelt down. "Do you like money Emiko?" He asked. She looked into his green eyes and nodded. "Money helps with everything! You can get food, clothes…uh, uh…and other stuffs! Or you can steal! Like Nii-San does!" She said, pointing over to Deidara. Kakuzu chuckled a bit and patted her head, "I think she'll be okay here. Hidan, you can't sacrifice her." Kakuzu said, glancing at his partner. Hidan scoffed, "Like I would want to…"

After the pair left, Emiko looked to Deidara. "Nii-San, everyone here is so nice to me. I like them." She said, tupping over and clinging to his leg. Deidara smiled and led her off in search of the remaining member. It seemed like everyone she came in contact with, grew attached to her immediately. Konan adored her, Kisame commented on the fact that even though they were away from home she was still smiling, Zetsu said he wouldn't eat her, Tobi said he found a new best friend, even Pein liked her. Something about her, made all of the Akatsuki go just a little bit soft. Deidara noticed that they still hadn't met up with the one that he would be partners with, Sasori. Deidara knelt down and put a hand on Emiko's head. "Do you wanna go meet Sasori-San? He's the guy I'm going to be working with now." He asked, as Emiko nodded wildly. Emiko followed her matching blonde haired brother to the room of Sasori. Deidara knocked lightly, and a voice was heard from inside. "Come in." It said. Deidara and Emiko entered, only to be engulfed in darkness. Emiko clinged to Deidara's pant leg as they made their way into the dark room. Suddenly the siblings saw a small light, and someone sitting at a work bench. "Sasori…San?" Deidara questioned, not sure if it was him. When Emiko saw him, he was this old fat guy…but this guy looked young…and had red hair.

The young man looked over, "Deidara. You're going to find out sooner or later. This is my real form. Hiruko is merely a puppet I use as a line of defense." He paused and looked at the small girl. "You really brought her? To a lair of killers…and criminals? Do you really think that she will be safe?" Sasori asked, standing up and making his way to kneel in front of Emiko. Deidara glared down at him, "I'm going to keep her safe, un! We don't need this right now. C'mon Emi…lets go back to our room." Deidara said, putting a hand on Emiko's shoulder and steering her out the door. Emiko couldn't help herself and looked back at the red haired man. She saw something in his eyes…a sadness…a longing…but, she didn't know what to do at the time. So she followed her brother, no arguments.

Years few by, and the Akatsuki watched little, sweet Emiko turn into a beautiful young woman. Though her attitude was the same, she had learned a great deal. She had her own form of art, even though she loved blowing things up with her brother, or learning how to make puppets with Sasori. Her art, was one that she cherished above all else, she loved to _draw_. She started off with simple things, flowers…animals, until she became skilled to the point where she could bring her drawings to life using jutsu. Emiko stayed close to her brother during all of these years, staying up late waiting for him to get home from a mission…watching him train with Sasori…watching him be tackled my Tobi. One thing wore off on her…Deidara's constant use of the word, "un". It was a subconscious thing she did. Deidara had said it so much around her that it just became habit.

One day, she sat in her room, drawing an idea that had just popped into her head. When she finished, she glanced around, looking for Deidara. He wasn't anywhere in sight. _'Boo.'_ She thought, _'I need some of Nii-San's clay…maybe there's a stash around here somewhere.'_ Emiko started hunting around the room, looking for any clay Deidara might have left. By pure luck there was an entire bag, under…Deidara's pillow? _'Really? Does he have to keep it on him…at all times?'_ She thought, sighing and then smiling. Quickly she went back to work, sitting down at her desk, glancing at her drawing every once and a while. She was trying something new with her art, though she always made different types of explosives…she wanted this one to look perfect. And she had a reason. Emiko wanted to show Sasori what a combination of art can look like. While she worked, Sasori and Deidara were outside, sitting against a tree, doing nothing in particular.

"Danna?" Deidara asked, arms above his head, eyes closed. "Nhg?" Sasori responded, opening an eye to look at the blonde. "I see you look at my sister, un. Why do you worry about her so much? I heard from Kisame that you even took a mission that Leader-Sama had assigned her while I was away. I thought you said she was a waste of time, un?" Deidara asked, opening his eye, looking off. Sasori looked over at the pyromaniac. What the hell was he talking about? Sasori never looked at Emiko…well, he did, but only to make sure she was okay…right? There wasn't anything more…was there? Sasori sighed, "I took it because I knew that if you got back and she was gone you would've flipped. Then _I_ would've gotten in trouble because I didn't restrain you from blowing up the house." Sasori said, matter of factly. That…wasn't entirely true, and Sasori knew that. Deidara glanced over at the puppet master and sighed. He slowly stood up and stretched, "Whatever Danna. I'm heading inside, I want food." He said before doing a small wave to Sasori and walking inside. _Finally_ it was quiet and Sasori closed his eyes again…thinking about what Deidara had said.

It wasn't quiet for too long, Emiko came running outside, panting slightly, small beads of sweat covering her face. "Sa-Sasori-Danna…I-I have something for you…" She said, completely out of breath. Sasori opened his eyes and looked up at the girl. Why was it that whenever he saw her…he wanted to touch her? See if her, now flushed, cheeks were soft…see if her lips…_'Stop. That's enough Sasori…'_ He calmly thought to himself as the blonde of his dreams knelt down to be eye level with him. "Hold out your hand, un." Emiko said, smiling. The obvious influence of her brother, rang out in Sasori's mind as he mentally frowned at that _one_ word. Though, Sasori followed her orders and held out his hand. Emiko giggled and set something small in his hand. Sasori blinked and looked to see what it was. It was beautiful…A small, fragile looking puppet, being held up by strings…but it was made of clay…and it was coloured. The hair, a light yellow colour…the outfit…very similar to what Emiko wore…the expression…was that of a ditz. But still…it was none the less adorable as it was beautiful. Sasori stared at it, emotionless, and that worried Emiko. What if he didn't like it? Did she waste her time trying to be kind to her Danna? Her mental questions were soon answered.

"Emiko…was this…one of your drawings perhaps?" Sasori asked, looking the small, fragile trinket over. She slowly nodded as Sasori brought his gaze up to her. "It's beautiful…" Were the only words that escaped his lips…that Emiko heard. She was shocked, Sasori…had complimented her work. What an exciting day! "A-Ah, well you see Sasori-Danna. I decided to mix my art, Nii-San's art and your art all into one piece of art. And…this is what I think it would look like, un" She said, blushing from embarrassment… and what was this…a bit…of something else? Sasori nodded and he took his gaze to the trinket once again. "Emiko…you do know…there are many forms of art, yes?" He asked, not looking up at her. Her gaze drifted up to the clouds that peeked through the branches of the tree. "Yes…there are so many…and I want to learn about all of them. Some point in my life. I want to be an expert in every form of art. Be it explosions… drawing… puppets…I want to know about them all…" She said, a warm smiling coming across her lips. Sasori looked at her and slowly sat up. "So you want to learn about the different views on art?" He asked, thoughts stirring in that puppet mind of his.

"Yes! That's why I go to different villages…to see what they think, and to learn about what they call art." She said, looking to Sasori…who had somehow gotten closer than she last remembered. Another blush claimed her cheeks, and she glanced away. Sasori's calm…yet…silky voice, echoed in her head, "Would you like me to show you…_true art?_" Emiko's gaze snapped back to the red-head, though she was a bit flustered, nothing could keep her from learning more art. "Would you really? Danna?" She asked, her eyes sparkling a bit. He nodded slowly and said, "Only…if you are really up for it."

"Show me! I want to know, un!" She said, unintentionally leaning forward a bit. This just made Sasori's job _so_ much easier. "Alright…but you have to be quiet, and you can't tell anyone…" He said, a small smirk played across his lips. "Eh…Uhm…A-Alright…whatever you say, Sasori-Danna-!" She started, when Sasori showed her the ultimate art…that didn't even require lifting a paint brush.

Sasori gently cupped Emiko's face in both of his hands and firmly, but gently, pressed his lips to hers. Emiko's eyes widened, was this really happening? Was this just a dream? Those thoughts quickly left her mind as Sasori started to pull away. Unintentionally, Emiko's hand shot out, going behind Sasori's head, pulling him back in for another kiss. A bit surprised, Sasori hesitated before capturing her lips once again in a sweet and gentle kiss. The two of them stayed that way, until Emiko pulled away to reclaim the oh so sweet air that she had lost. Breathing heavily she said, "Danna…I think…that is the best form of art…I have ever seen…" He smirked, "Of course…"

_It's true art._

---End---

Whoo! I finally finished this one! I thought up the idea at work…when they had me outside for two hours…so I came home and started writing! I hope it turned out alright. Please rate…feedback is loved!


End file.
